


Somebody's Watching Me

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [28]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Kevin pays the price for doing the right thing.
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 2





	Somebody's Watching Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Chicago PD  
Title: Somebody's Watching Me  
Characters: Kevin Atwater  
Pairing: none  
Rating/Warnings: PG.   
Summary: Kevin pays the price for doing the right thing.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks.  
Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and Matt Olmstead own this show and the characters.  
Words: 194 without title and ending.

Word to use: Intimidated

PUtP # 28: Somebody's Watching Me

Kevin wouldn't allow himself to be intimidated by the crooked cops. All he's done is his job. They see it as a betrayal when in reality they're the ones who have done the betraying. 

They've betrayed other cops, the badge, and the citizens of Chicago. He knows that eyes are on him. He'd talked to his friends. He talked to Voight. "Somebody's watching me. I know it's Doyle's friends."

Voight nodded and said, "These guys aren't gonna stop. You think planting drugs in your car was the end of it? It's just the beginning, Kev. You've gotta decide if you're gonna try going through the Blue Wall."

The next few months were hard. Every other cop outside of Intelligence was gunning for him and now his team. No one responded to calls for back-up.

His siblings had been sent away for their safety. Kevin was angry, but he never regretted doing the right thing. His friends stood by him and he talked to his siblings all the time.

He watched his back. He even saved the lives of those cops who tried to ruin his life. He figured the only way to move on, was to do good.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks.


End file.
